My Girl
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: Miroku and Sango finally get together and get married. Sango gets pregnant and the baby is born but something happens to Sango and Miroku must raise his ittle girl by himself.COMPLETE
1. You can't hurry Love

My Girl

A Sonfic by Jyde

_A/N: I was listening to my dad's motown cd and this fic came to my mind. My dad used to sing my girl to my sister and I except he'd say my girls anyways this is gonna sound lame but I'm dedicating this fic to my dad. For just being there. I think I'll only make this fic three chappies long._

Chapter 1: You can't hurry Love

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the gang where all outside having a pic-nic with food Kagome had brought from her time. "Well I'm done eating I think I'll go for a walk" stated Kagome. "I'll come too! " Inuyasha said and for once didn't try to make an excuse for Sango and Miroku's expressions. Shippo had gone off playing with Kilala somewhere. Miroku smiled once he realised he was left alone with Sango, now was his chance to do something perverted.To Miroku's surprise though something unexpected happened.

_I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  


Sango had leaned in and kissed him while he was thinking his perverted thoughts. Miroku was completly in shock, he pulled away and said "What was that for Sango?". Sango stared at him with a smile saying "I love you Miroku and you just looked so cute thinking your perverted thoughts I thought I'd act on mine before you acted on yours.(Yes Sango has dirty thoughts about Miroku!)" "I wasn't thinking any dirty thoughts!?" Miroku tried to defend himself. "Oh Miroku please you always have that face when you think dirty." Sango smiled. "You love me Sango?" he asked surprised when he realized what she had said. "Of course how could I not love you-even your perverted ways!" Sango replied.

_You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes_

But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin' on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
It's almost gone  
I remember mama said:  


Miroku then leaned in towards Sango and kissed her back. "What to you so long to tell me?" he asked. "I was scared that you wouldn't love me back until I just decided I'd tell you and get it over with. Than never having told you and never getting to be with you either way." "I Love you too Sango, I've loved you ever since I first met you!" He smiled and kissed her again only to be caught by Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome screamed "KAWAII!" and immediatly took out her camera. She took a picture so that the kiss would always be there and that they couldn't say she imagined it.

_No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that i, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin' on  
I remember mama said:_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  


Shippo had come back with Kilala. Miroku sat by the fire while the girls slept. The only other one awake was Inuyasha. "So Miroku-what are you going to do now that you've won Sango's heart? I swear if you break it I will hunt you down till you're dead." "Don't worry Inuyasha I'd never break Sango's heart intentionally, I want to keep things slow. I don't want to hurry it up by asking her to marry me just yet-but I plan too." Little did Miroku know that Sango was awake when he had spoken his words. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock your going to ask her to marry you?" "Yes Inuyasha when I buy a ring and feel the time is right."

_You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes_

No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:  


Miroku had found the perfect ring for Sango while in a village hunting down Naraku. It had been 4 months since he and Sango had gotten together and he could not delay asking her any longer, his heart was too impatient. Sango had told Kagome what she had heard about Miroku wanting to marry her and Kagome had asked her "Well will you say yes?" "Of course I will how can I say no to Miroku." Miroku had told both Inuyasha and Kagome that he was going to need them to spend the night alone under the wintery sky.

It had begun snowing on that day, he took Sango to a place on a hill with a blanket to keep them warm. They had sipped hot chocolate and had played in the snow for a while. When they both settled down, Miroku kneeled down on one leg and asked "Sango would you... would you marry me?" Sango was in shock of the beauty of the ring he had given her It had one huge diamond in it with smaller cut ones at the sides and a pure gold band. "Yes, Miroku Yes!"

_You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

Sango and Miroku married two months later during the summer. It was a small weddding with only Kagome (as the maid of honour), Inuyasha (the best man), Kilala, Shippo (the ring bearer) and Lady Kaede who performed the ceremony. Sango wore a white summer Yukata. She had picked her own bouquet from a ditch full of wildflowers. Kagome wore her yellow dress with the blue sweater on top. Sango and Miroku stayed in a cabin for the night and the next morning continued their fight for Naraku. A month later she was wounded during a battle with Kagura, and it was found out that she was pregnant. Miroku would not hear of her continuing the fights with Naraku so she stayed with Lady Kaede for the safety of herself and her child. Sango had to endure six months of pregnancy without Miroku. In her seventh month of pregnancy they had defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had finally gotten together with Kagome and went back to live in her time. The curse of the windtunnell had finished and Miroku was truly happy for the time being...

_A/N: Oh cliffy! Next Chapter is called what becomes of the broken-hearted. based on the song. Something will happen that will change Miroku's life forever.Jyde_


	2. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

My Girl

A Sonfic by Jyde

_A/N: This chapter is really sad. It's not as happy as the other chapter was but I promise they'll be a happy ending. I do not own anyone from Inuyasha and I do not own the song What becomes of the broken hearted by Jimmy Ruffin._

Chapter 2: What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

When Miroku came home to tell Sango they had defeated Naraku he also had some bad news too. When Sango realized they had come back, she ran to Miroku and kissed him. He smiled, hugged her and spun her around, he took off his glove to show Sango his curse was gone. "Our child will be the first in 50 years born from my without a curse!" He smiled and kissed her stomach. Sango smiled.

_As I walk this land with broken dreams _

_I have visions of many things _

_Love's happiness is just an illusion _

_Filled with sadness and confusion, _

Miroku then looked at his wife and said "Their is some bad news too, Kohaku is... is dead. He killed himself before either I or Inuyasha could reach him. He decided he'd rather kill himself than hve Naraku kill him and keep the shard so he gave it to us. Sango I'm sorry I wish I could have saved him. He was the only family you had left." Sango looked at hher husband tears streaming, "He wasn't the only family I had left and I'm glad Naraku didn't destroy all of my family -I still have you Miroku and this baby I'm carrying and I thank Buddha for that everyday. But I still can't help but cry at the news that my brother is dead.". Sango cried and Miroku pulled her into a hug and held her till she stopped crying.

_What becomes of the broken-hearted _

_Who had love that's now departed? _

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

_Maybe. _

_The fruits of love grow all around _

_But for me they come a tumblin' down. _

_Every day heartaches grow a little stronger _

_I can't stand this pain much longer _

Miroku could tell Sango found it very hard to get up every morning since Kohaku's death the first week. About a week later, she seemed almost her old self again. Kagome had brought back a stereo with some music from her time and some food. They had a pic-nic while listening to the music, and once Miroku saw that Sango had finished he lifted her up off the ground (and trust me she was pretty heavy by now!) and begun to dance to the music. The song that played was Aint No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell Kagome told them. Miroku twirled her around and soon enough Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to dance too. It would be one of the last times the gang would all be together again.

_I walk in shadows _

_Searching for light _

_Cold and alone _

_No comfort in sight, _

_Hoping and praying for someone to care _

_Always moving and goin nowhere _

"Miroku?" Sango asked "Yes, Sango?" "what would you prefer our child to be?" "I don't care I'd love either one but I would prefer it if it were a boy" "You Sango?" "It doesn't really matter but I think I'd like a boy, if it was could we name it after Kohaku?" "Of course Sango! But what if it is a girl? What shall we name her?" "I don't know we can always decide after she is born if she is a girl."

_What becomes of the broken-hearted _

_Who had love that's now departed? _

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

_Maybe. _

_I'm searching thought I don't succeed, _

_But someone look,there's a growing need. _

_Oh,he is lost,there's no place for beginning, _

_All that's left is an unhappy ending. _

Kagome and Inuyasha only stayed for the weekend and left after. Kagome promised though that she would be back for their baby's birth and she went through the well. She left the stereo with Sango and Mikroku so they could dance to the music. As their baby's birth kept approaching Sango kept knocking things over or accidently dropping things. Then one day while Sango had been outside cooking diner she yelled "Miroku!". Miroku dropped everything and ran to Sango. When he got there he noticed, she had dropped everything and was having big contractions he didn't have much time till the baby came-he had to get Lady Kaede but did notr want to leave Sango. So he told Shippo to go on Kilala and get Kaede.

_I'm searching thought I don't succeed, _

_But someone look,there's a growing need. _

_Oh,he is lost,there's no place for beginning, _

_All that's left is an unhappy ending. _

Once Shippo was off Miroku carried Sango into their cabin and placed her on the bed. Miroku couldn't stand to see her in pain but knew what to do - he had seen women give birth before except he was usually the aid. "Come on Sango push!" He told her. Sango pushed as hard as she could and the baby arrived. It was a ... a girl! Miroku leaped for joy, he had a daughter!

_Now what becomes of the broken-hearted _

_Who had love that's now departed? _

_I know I've got to find _

_Some kind of peace of mind _

"Oh Sango look it's a girl!" Miroku told her, he seemed even more exited that it was a girl. Sango who was weak spoke "Wow a girl, I'm sorry it wasn't a boy." "Sango I don't care that it's not a boy beside's it's not your fault." Miroku said then he realized Sango hadn't stopped bleeding. "Sango, please no your dying!" Miroku realized. "Miroku it's my time I can't help it." "But what about our daughter she needs a mother! I can't raise her by myself!" "Miroku you can and you'll have too. You have to tell her I loved her, that I regret not being able to see her grow up, not being able to see her wedding!" Sango cried "Oh Miroku! Why? Why do I have to die not even knowing our daughter?" Tears where streaming down her face. "I don't know Sango, I was always the one supposed to die - I was the one with the wind tunnell. I wish I could stop this I'd give up my life for you now! I won't be abe to live without you!" "You have to Miroku for our child! Protect her and raise her please!" "I will Sango, I'll do this for you." Miroku leaned in and kissed her. His eyes srteaming when their lips departed she was no longer breathing.

_I'll be searching everywhere _

_Just to find someone to care. _

_I'll be looking everyday _

Kaede had arrived with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome jumped off asking Miroku "Is it born yet? Is Sango okay?". Miroku looked at her with his tear stained face and told Kagome "She's dead! My dear Sango is dead!" He was holding his baby girl in his arms who had been also crying. Kagome broke down and cried. Inuyasha came down from Kilala and talked to Miroku. His eyes where watery and he spoke "At least you still have a part of her in your hands Miroku, do you know what you'll name her?" Miroku hadn't thought of this yet but knew exactly what he would name her "Sango" Inuyasha then hugged his friend and went to Kagome to help her breathe from her cryings. She leaned on him and covered her ace in his robes.

_I know I'm gonna find a way _

_Nothings gonna stop me now _

_I'll find a way somehow _

_I'll be searching everywhere _

_A/N: Well there you go next chapter will be more happy - Jyde_


	3. My Girl

My Girl

A Sonfic by Jyde

_A/N: ah the last chapter, can ya guess what the name of it is?This is the first story I've actually completed Yay! and the one with the least amount of chapters, I do not own Inuyasha or the song my girl by the Temptations_

_Holders-Of-The-Shikon-Jewel: Japan does actually listen to western music, not that they understand it. But Japan also does have the internet so Kagome could have burned the song. My uncle lived in Japan for a year-he told me. But thsanks for your review I will try to change hot chocolate to tea._

_Demons-Heart: Thanks for the review and here is the final chapter._

Chapter 3: My Girl

It had been over sixteen years since sango had died, Miroku had had rough times raising a baby girl by himself but he did have help from Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede the first few months-those days were the hardest. In his mind it was all worth it now though Sango-his daughter, looked so much more like her mother everyday. She had her mother's hair and face but her eyes were his. A beautiful blue. It was a cloudy day outside it was raining, Sango was outside playing with Inuyasha and Kagome's children Hideki and Miku. He couldn't believe how cold it was outside and they were outside playing in the rain. He looked at Sango and got a warm feeling that her mother was watching over them.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

_When it's cold outside _

_I've got the month of May. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Miroku remembered the first time she walked, she was only nine months. Her small hands kept reaching out for him- she was scared she would fall but he wouldn't let her grab his hands and when she did fall, Miroku caught her. He didn't care that she wasn't a boy, he didn't care that he didn't have ten or twenty children. The only thing he regreted was Sango not being able to watch her baby grow up. When she turned seven, Miroku began teaching her how to fight- he knew that that was whayt Sango had wanted. He knew he wasn't as good as Sango was in fights so he asked Inuyasha and Kagome to help train her.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me. _

_I've got a sweeter song _

_than the birds in the trees. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Kilala always watched over Sango, she made sure no one would ever hurt her. Miroku was glad and he knew he could trust Kilala with little Sango. By thirteen, Sango was as good as a warrior as her mother was. On her sixthteenth birthday, Miroku gave her Sango's old boomerang. By that age Miroku noticed alot of the boys her age in the village began to notice Sango. Miroku, who had always been a little protective over Sango, began to get even more protective when gentlemen callers began coming to their hut. Sango of course began to resent Miroku for not letting her hang outr with anyone anymore. It was Kagome who convinced him to loosen up a bit. Soon the only boy that still visited Sango was Taka, he was one of Sango's childhood friends and Miroku trusted him more than most boys.

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby_

_one man can claim. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Then the day came when Taka came when Taka asked Miroku for Sango's hand in Marriage "I'll ask her anyway, but I'd much rather have your consent." Miroku didn't want to say yes knowing he would be left alone but watching Sango outside playing with Kilala he knew it was for her happiness so he said yes. That night Taka proposed to Sango and as much as Miroku wished she wouldn't he knew she'd say yes and she did.Sango came home that night asking "Dad will you do the ceremony?" Miroku smiled and said "Anything for you." The ceremony was held at the same spot that Miroku and Sango got married at, Sango had worn her mother's dress. Miroku knew his daughter was the prettiest girl alive at that moment. At the end she rode off with Taka to their cabin. Sango had asked Kilala that she stay and take care of her father which she did.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_with my girl. _

_I've even got the month of May _

_with my girl _

A few months later Sango had found out she was pregnant. Since Taka would work during most of the day he asked Sango if she would want to her father to move in with her that way he could help her out during the day. She of course agreed. Miroku moved in but after what had happened to Sango's mother wqhen she gave birth he did not want to lose Sango. He was happy though-he was ghoing to be a grandfather! After nine months had passed Sango gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she named Kyo. Miroku couldn't be anymore happier, he was so proud of Sango that he felt like he was going to expoled with joy. "I hope yopur proud of our girl too, Sango!" he thought to himself.


End file.
